inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)
Soccer is Gone!? (サッカーが消えた！？, Sakkaa ga Kieta!?) is the first episode of Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. Summary Alpha appeared for the first time, along with his team, Protocol Omega. Fey Rune appeared for the first time and was seen to bring the captain's band to Tenma. The whole Raimon soccer team appears in this episode as well (except for Tsurugi Kyousuke who didn't appear at all) but they don't remember anything about soccer and about Tenma. Plot It begins with Matsukaze Tenma teaching young kids soccer at Okinawa. Afterwards, Tenma came back to Raimon Junior High after one year. Soon he bumps in to Shindou, who then reveals through a short convers ation, that there is no soccer club in Raimon Junior High. Refusing to believe what Shindou said, Tenma goes around to visit the other members-- however they all say the same thing. Sangoku is now in a Sumo Wrestling club, Hamano as joined a fishing club, Hayami and Aoyama joined a tennis club, Kurumada joined a American Football (Rugby) Club; Kariya and Hikaru joined the music club; the others didn't join a club at all. When he gets around to meeting Shinsuke (who had joined a table tennis club), much to his surprise, Shinsuke doesn't even know who Tenma is, and begins to wonder whether he was famous or something. Later he bumps into Aoi who then reveals herself to be in a Calligraphy Club. Feeling depressed, Tenma heads over to his usual soccer practice spot; however, he then is interrupted by a Alpha who begins a brief, but harsh conversation with him. Suddenly, Alpha kicks a white colored soccer ball at him, engulfing them in bright light--- and once the light had gone, Tenma and Alpha was back in time to the time and place where young Tenma was going to save Sasuke. Tenma starts wondering what he's doing here-- only to see that young Tenma had saved Sasuke -- but Gouenji did not save them from the falling planks because Alpha shooted to his ball in order to stop it. Tenma begins to receive a terrible headache-- in other words, his memories of soccer were disappearing. Alpha continues talking to him, and stops to kick the white soccer ball again. This time, they are transported to a field, where Alpha then reveals his team, Protocol Omega. Tenma unleashes Majin Pegasus Arc to fight back against them, however he receives several harsh blows from each Omega Protocol member. When about to strike Tenma with the last blow, Alpha is stopped by a young green haired boy, revealing himself to be Fey Rune. He then reveals his own team , Tenmas, and changes into the team jersey, along with changing a confused Tenma into the jersey, and gives him the captain's mark. Before the match begins, Alpha teleports a random person to the field at which they are at, and brainwashes him into commentating for the match--- thus, commencing the match to begin. As they play, both teams seemed to be on the same level of skills-- however, the no-score play stops when Alpha summons his keshin, only to then fuse with it, giving Alpha immense strength and power, scoring a goal immediately. Shortly after, the Inazuma Caravan appears up in the sky, much to Fey's joy-- the driver of the caravan being Kuraku Wonderbot. Debuts Characters *'Alpha' *'Fey Rune' *'Clark Wonderbot' Teams *'Protocol Omega' *'Tenmas' Keshin *'KH Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou' Hissatsu *'GK Excellent Breath' *'GK Keeper Command 03' *'SH Shoot Command 01' *'SH Bouncer Rabbit' *'DF Fractal House' Trivia *This is the first episode of Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. *During the preview Tenma says Chrono Stone, signifying the series has started. *The preview music has changed from GO to Chrono Stone starting from this episode's preview. Category:Chrono Stone episodes Category:Chrono Stone season 1 episodes Category:Episodes